Patent Document 1 describes a patch, in which a backing is prepared by laminating a nonwoven fabric on at least one surface of a microporous synthetic resin film and a water-containing adhesive layer is laminated on the film side of the backing. However, this patch is deficient in the elasticities of the synthetic resin film and the nonwoven fabric, and thus has a problem with the feeling in application.
Patent Document 2 describes a base fabric of a patch which consists of an elastic film consisting of a composition containing an olefin copolymer component and a thermoplastic elastomer component, and a composite elastic film wherein an elastic nonwoven fabric is laminated on at least one surface of the film. Patent Document 2 also describes that said elastic film may be perforated or porous. However, in Patent Document 2, an investigation about a pasty preparation is not performed, and thus an investigation about the opening ratio and the opening area per a hole of the elastic film are not performed at all, and said patch has problems with pasty preparation retention and moisture retention, and persistence of drug efficacy due to the sublimation of the drug when a water-based pasty preparation is used.